Risks to Take
by UntoldStories97
Summary: When Zuko risks his life for others, will it change Katara's mind? I suck at summaries, READ!
1. Chapter 1

The Western Air Temple was a buzz lately. I had gotten used to seeing that traitor everyday, but I still didn't forgive him. Not completely, he just-he-he just isn't good. Every one else seems to LOVE him. Like they were all family, they shake their heads at me as if they are all disappointed or something. He is an evil soul that has no heart. It is cold and dead just like the rest of his stupid family.

"Katara?"

Speak of the spirit and the spirit shall appear.

"What!" I shouted.

He stepped back a few feet, his eye as big as Momo's.

"I-I-I just wanted to see if you were okay, you started looking out into space and you wouldn't answer anyone and- and-"

He was talking faster and faster and he looked like a little kid who got in trouble, but before I let the smile creep onto my face, I scowled.

"Would you shut up!" I yelled.

His mouth closed with a small 'pop'. I stood up and poked my finger into his chest.

"You keep talking faster and faster and you sound like an idiot!" I narrowed my eyes.

"You should just go away and leave me- all of us alone, go off and sulk like the spoiled brat you are, and don't talk to me like I am your friend, because I NEVER will be your friend you traitorous monster!"

He stared at me with hurt in those golden eyes, every one else had their mouths open in shock.

"I- I-"

"Just go away!" I screamed.

He looked down and walked away. Just like that, his shoulders slumped in hurt and defeat. I felt a small ping of guilt for him, but it was gone fast. Good riddance!

I sat back down and finished eating.

"Katara, why- why did you do that?" It was Aang.

My eyes trailed over to his horror stricken face.

"How could you say that?" I growled.

But as I looked around, the entire Gaang wore the same expression.

"What, do you all 'trust' him now?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"You all are traitors!" I yelled and ran in the temple.

_They just didn't know what I know, they will regret it later_. I told myself. I laid down in my cot and let sleep take over.

_Tick…tick…tick_. I opened my eyes to darkness. What was that noise? I looked around and found nothing in my room. But, I kept hearing a faint ticking sound. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the cot. Where was that coming from? I stood up and glanced briefly once more around the room before quietly stepping into the hall. I glanced down the hall and found nothing. _Tick, tick, tick, tick. _It was getting faster now.

"Guys!" I yelled, I didn't want to wake everyone up but this was weird.

They all stepped out of their rooms, still groggy from sleep, only one person seemed to be as awake as me.

"What?" Sokka half yawned half said.

"I hear ticking." I said, still looking around.

"Ticking?" Zuko asked.

I glared over his way. "Yeah, ticking, don't believe me fire boy?"

He shook his head and came over by me. He pushed me aside and leaned close to the wall.

:Just what do you think your-"

"Shhhh." He whispered.

I was about to contradict him when I heard it, only it was faster. _TickTickTickTicktickTick, Tickkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. _

And then it stopped for a second. We held our breaths, but Zuko gasped. Then, my world exploded.

(Zuko POV)

I heard it. _TickTickTickTick… _And then that dreaded long line. _Tickkkkkkkkkkk. _I knew it was coming, what I didn't know was how to stop it. Then I heard the deep boom and I acted on instinct. I threw out my arms and channeled the fire over my arms so the fire wouldn't reach the Gaang. Unfortunately, I wasn't spared. The fire burned my skin and the odor of burning flesh stung my nose. I yelled, half out of pain, half out of determination. Katara was NOT getting hurt. The pain was almost unbearable, I was losing energy fast. The fire went down and so did I. I let the comfort of darkness over take me.

(Katara POV)

As the fire died down I saw the pale firebender fall. I gasped, he blocked the fire for us? For me? After all I did to him?

"Zuko!" I ran forward and gently rolled him over.

The burns. He was fried, all over his arms and stomach. I sighed and summoned water from a water bin. I formed gloves on my hands and placed them over his arms and waited until they stopped glowing. I continued until I could do no more and when I looke dup, I saw the rest of the Gaang around me. They weren't looking at me though, they were staring at the unconscious boy in my arms, tears in their eyes and hands on their hearts.

"His heart isn't beating right." Toph spoke up.

"Okay."

I placed my hands on his chest were his heart was and my hands started to glow. I couldn't do much but I tried.

"Sokka, go get his sleeping bag,", and after a second thought, "And mine too.

He nodded and ran off to his room. I pulled my hands away from his chest and looked over my work. He was still burned, but it wouldn't scar. Good thing, he didn't need another one. I knew how he felt about his scar on his face. Sokka came back with the sleeping bags in his hand. I grabbed them and thanked him. It was going to be a long night but I couldn't leave Zuko out here alone and I couldn't move him. I looked at his face again and smiled. It shouldn't be too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

(Katara POV)

The rest of the Air Temple remained burned but steady. Only the area where the bomb was had been destroyed. I lay beside Zuko, watching him sleep, healing him, and trying to sleep myself. But I couldnt. I just couldnt, the thought of how I treated him before this was nagging me. I was horrible. yes he has done some bad things. Okay alot of bad thigns but after this, I suppose he is a good person. I sighed a sat up, failing once again to be taken away into dream land. I looked over at him, it was funny when I thought about it. Here he was, Prince Zuko, the Prince of the Fire Nation, was getting babied and taken care of by a water peasant. Ironic. Isnt it. I never imagined myself here, never with him. I looked back over at his face. Peaceful. Rare. Beautiful. No! No Katara! Dont look at him! I glanced away, unable to look back at his be- his face. Ugh, what on earth is wrong with me. I dont like this prince. Spoiled brat. Snotty. Above everyone else! Hmph, he doesnt care about anyone else but himself!... Ugh, even I know thats not true. I look at his face again. This has been going on for a while... my mental fights and unability to look away from him. I was actually worried about him, he would toss and turn alot in his sleep, and he talked some. About his life. I felt bad in a way. Even though I didnt know the whole story, I still felt bad. I heard a basic... I think.

"Dad, please no-no please, please."

A whisper. A prayer. I gently brushed the hair away from his eyes and listened closely. You could call it eaves dropping (A/N: Spelling?) but I call it over hearing for a cause.

"Mom, do-dont go, please mom, Dad-"

He moaned and rolled over, his back facing away from me, his face only inches away from mine. I drew in a sharp breathe and scooted away a few inches before gently wiping his brow with a towel that had been nearby. It seemed to be time for another healing session. I drew the water from the bowl a few feet away and surrounded my hands in it. Her element. Her power. A deadly but graceful force. Fire was different. Deadly and forceful. Powerful and determinded. Beautiful torture. I laid her hands on his burning skin, the burns were almost gone. Almost. Still enough to leave a scar. I would not let that happen. No, he would not ever have to look in the mirror and think about how hideous he looks. I knew how he felt. Dreams and sleep talking reveal alot about a person. It makes me wonder how much I reveal when my mind is racing with fantasies and nightmares. The water glowed and he calmed down drastically. I could tell when the pain was worse... his dreams became worse. Or he was just talking about them more. I pulled my hands back away from his chest, still a bright red color from the fire. Funny how his own element could betray him so easily. So willingly to leave a mark, I sometimes thought that fire had a mind of its own. And evil mind, determined to leave its mark on its victims... no matter how innocent.

**(A/N: Alrighty! This was kinda short I know but this is basically a peak into Katara's mind. She jumps back and forth into reality and her thoughts. If you noticed that, review! If you didnt, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Katara POV)

Alright, so the prnce hasnt woken up yet. I'm beginning to worry. He still talks and moves around frequently in his sleep, but not an eye has opened. I figure he dosnt want to wake up. Not when he knows that... I... will be there t yell at him and what not. I was beginning to hate myself for what I put him through. And here I was, making it up to him while he sleeps. I talk to him, I rub his head and play with his hair, I tell that he is a wonderful person (Even though I am not sure I can convince myself that yet) and that he is not his father. He seems to think that he is, or he is going to become his father, but he never will. Zuko is different from his sire, Zuko has a heart. He cares about what he does and what people think, he doesnt just throw opinions and ideas out the window, he considers everyones feelings and he thinks things out (Most of the time). All in all, he is a good person, I suppose. I sigh gently and brush his hair away from his face. He sighs and snuggles closer on my lap. He is very warm, like a personal furnace. His arms were pressed up against his chest and his hands folded under his head. He looked very comfortable, that is, he did until he woke up. His eyes shot open and molten gold poured out.

"Oh Agni, I am so so sorry, I shouldn't be this close and- and I didn't mean to and-" He continued to ramble, it was in a way cut... liek the childish cute, not like- I like him-cute but just cute, I do not like him, not in any way what so ever, no.

"Zuko." I interrupted him before his face burned off, at least his cheeks would.

He looked up, breathing cautiously, as if to enjoy his last breath. I sighed and gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay." I spoke gently, as one would to a Saber-tooth-moose-lion.

He nodded and gulped.

"Now lay back down before you hurt yourself, your not fully healed."

"How long have I been out?"

Of course he would have to ask that.

"About three days."

"Three days!"

"Yes three days, now lay DOWN." I didnt yell, I forcefully told him what to do, there is a difference.

He nodded and sat down stiffly on his sleeping bag. It was quiet in the minutes that followed. Or seconds. Either or it was too quiet and tense for me. I walked over and pushed him down softly till he was laying on his back. He looked at me questioningly (A/N: Spelling?) but I had already decided not to answer any more questions. So before he even tried to open his mouth, I lifted a hand.

"No more questions, no more talking."

My sleep deprivation was finally taking its tole on me and seemed to hit me at that one moment. Perhaps it was the knowledge of him being okay. Perhaps. I yawned and laid down on my own sleeping bag before sleep over took me. I heard one thing though.

"Thank you Katara."

**A/N: Soooooo? How was it? Tell me, I must know, Zuko will give you all kisses and hugs XOXO is you review... if not... hmmm... Zuko will ditch Katara for the ostrich-horse! Your choice... wow really Azula on my part. REVIEW!**


End file.
